


Stand Through the Pain, You Won't Drown

by SharmanPuppies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost smut, Angst, F/F, Lesbian, Sadness, Spoilers, Tears, lots of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/SharmanPuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia misses Alison. A LOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Through the Pain, You Won't Drown

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this contains spoilers for Se3B second to last episode, so if you haven't seen don't read:))  
> Title from: 'Stand in the Rain' by Superchick
> 
> My friend really wanted some f/f so here ya go, bud.
> 
> (FYI, i cried writing this)

Lydia wipes at her eyes, squeezing Scott’s hand, Stiles’ arm wrapped comfortingly around her shoulders.

“Can we just go?” She asks in a whisper in Stiles’ ear. He looks down at her.

“Sure, sure.” Lydia drops Scott’s hand, giving his shoulder a gentle pat before turning away and letting Stiles lead her away.

“Thanks.” She sniffles, hugging him tightly.

“No problem.”

 

~~

 

_“Lyd!” Alison laughed, gently shoving her best friend’s shoulder._

_“What?” Lydia pretended not to know what Alison was talking about._

_“You know what.” Alison rolled her eyes before turning and pushing Lydia against the wall of her bedroom. “You know exactly what.”_

_~~_

“Thanks for dropping me off, Stiles. I’ll be fine from here.” Lydia says from her front porch. “Mom’s home, and I’ll probably just hide out in my room for a few months.” She jokes a little, trying to lighten the mood. Stiles cracks a small smile and kisses Lydia’s forehead.

“Okay. Just remember I’m just a text message or phone call away.” She nods and watches as he gets in his car and just sits there. “I’m not leaving until you’re inside!” He calls out of his window. She rolls her eyes before turning around and grabbing her doorknob.

~~  


_“What a rush.” Lydia laughed as they stumbled through her front door, high on adrenaline._

_“I know, right?” Alison giggled, barely waiting until they’re in Lydia’s room with the door locked before she was pulling her shirt off and pinning Lydia to the wall, kissing her._

_“Ali.” Lydia grabbed Alison’s shoulders and pushed her away, making the brunette whine softly but oblige. “It’s not fair if I’m still fully clothed and you aren’t.” She smirked, pulling her own shirt off._

~~

 

Lydia takes a deep breath before pushing her front door open.

“Lyd baby? That you?” Her mom asks from the kitchen.

“It’s me, mom.” She weakly answers, slowly walking up the stairs to her room. She flops down on the bed and stares up at the ceiling. She takes a deep breath. “I’m gonna regret this.” She pulls herself up to rest against the pillows. “Well, I’m not quite sure how to do this, but, I guess it goes something like: Hey, God. I know I don’t do this a lot, but you see, there’s someone important to me that has recently gone up there.” She bites her lip. “I hope.” She adds in a mutter. “Anyway, I was just wondering if you could tell Alison that Lydia misses her, that would be great.” She sniffles. “I know that the whole ‘lesbian’ thing is against your rules, so I don’t know if this’ll get through, but I think she deserves to know that I love her, too. I know she said it all the time and I never answered, but I was just scared. Scared of what everyone would think, but I don’t care anymore. I’d give anything just to be able to tell her myself.” Lydia takes a deep breath to compose herself. “Please, God. Just tell her that not only I miss her, but everyone misses her.” Lydia looks down at her hands. “I think I’m supposed to end it a certain way, but it’s been so long. I’m sorry.” With that she starts sobbing into her pillows.

~~

  _Alison grinned and slotted her lips with Lydia’s nipping at her lips before pulling away and running her wet fingers down Lydia’s stomach._

_“Don’t tease.” Lydia whined, pulling at the restraints to try and grab at Alison’s hair._

_“Ah ah ah.” Alison scolded. “Bad girls don’t get rewards. Only good girls do.” She smirked, leaning down to nip and suck at Lydia’s hip. Unconsciously, she bucked up into the touch and Alison ‘punished’ her by biting down hard, but all that did was make her moan. “So you’re gonna be a bad girl? I can work with that.” Alison grinned again and got off the bed. “Don’t worry, my bad girl.” She rolled her eyes playfully when Lydia whined. “I’m just getting some stuff.” Alison moved back to the bed and hovered over her best friend. “You are absolutely, brilliantly beautiful.” She whispered before leaning in to kiss Lydia again._

_~~_

“Lyd, hon, you gotta eat.” Her mom gently grabs her shoulder.

“I’ll just throw it up.” Lydia mutters, turning over.

“At least drink some water. You need to stay hydrated.” Lydia groans.

“Just set it on the table. I’ll get it in a minute.” In all reality she was starving and very thirsty, but life wasn’t worth living without her best friend by her side.

“Alright.” Mrs. Martin sighs. “I’m going to go out for an hour or so. Are you still gonna be alive when I get back?” Lydia doesn’t answer, curling more in on herself. She hears her bedroom door close and waits for the sound of her mom’s car pulling out before rolling over and gulping down the glass of water like she’s been stranded  in the desert for days. Once that’s gone she slowly gets up – waiting for the feeling to return to her legs and feet because she’s been in bed for days – and walks towards he closet. She walks in and searches around for a minute before finding what she’s looking for. She pulls Alison’s hoodie – the one she never wore around anyone except Lydia – off the hanger and holds it close to her body, falling against the wall and sliding down until she’s infinitely as small as she can be. Lydia presses her face into the fabric and takes a deep breath, inhaling Alison’s scent. The smell of her is what pushes the tears overboard until she’s sobbing into the sweatshirt. She stays that way until she passes out from exhaustion.

 --

**_“Ali?” Lydia asks when she looks around the room and sees a figure._ **

**_“I heard you talk.” The figure says. “I heard every word.” It turns around and it’s just as Lydia guessed._ **

**_“Oh my God Ali.” She breathes, running towards her._ **

**_“Lyd.” Alison whispers, brushing Lydia’s hair out of her face. “You can’t hold on forever. You gotta eat, you gotta let your mom and our friends take care of you. You gotta take care of them.” Lydia sniffles, the tears falling freely._ **

**_“But, Ali-“_ **

**_“No buts, Lyd. Just, do this for me? Please?” Lydia sniffles and wraps her arms around Alison. “Lyd. Look at me.” Alison grabs Lydia’s face gently. “Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Kira. They all need you to be strong. Derek, Ethan, Danny. You guys all need each other, now more than anything.” Lydia nods. “But first you have to take care of yourself before you can take care of them. Just, for once, be my good girl.” Lydia nods again._ **

**_“Of course. I just wish I could tell you a million times over how much stronger you made me.” She whispers._ **

**_“You made me strong too. The only difference was that I wasn’t afraid of love. You were.”_ **

**_“I can’t do this without you.” Lydia whispers._ **

**_“Yes you can. And you will because no matter where I am I’ll still love you.”_ **

**_“I’ll always love you too.”_ **

****

**_\--_ **

****

Lydia wakes up to strong arms laying her gently on the bed. She opens her eyes and looks up to see Derek.

“We need each other.” She whispers. He nods. “For her.” She adds. He nods again and kisses her forehead.

“It’ll work out.” He tells her. “Because we’re pack-“

“And Pack is family.” Lydia finishes, and for once since Alison died, she didn’t feel so alone.


End file.
